Fall For You ( Markchan )
by chanbear
Summary: Mencintai artinya harus memiliki. Melakukan segalanya hanya untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku. Markchan, Markhyuck


Haechan Pov

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, bahkan bintang pun enggan untuk muncul menampakan wujudnya.

Namun aku disini menikmati pemandangan langit malam tanpa bintang.

Hampa, itu adalah hal yang aku lihat saat memandangnya sama seperti apa yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini.

Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus sesakit ini? Kenapa begitu sulit hanya untuk menjadikannya milikku?

Beribu cara aku lakukan untuk membuatnya melihat ke arahku, untuk membuatnya sadar akan perasaanku. Tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Semua hal yang aku lakukan seakan tiada arti baginya.

Aku pikir dulu begitu mudah menjadikannya milikku karna kami dekat.

Dia selalu ada untukku, menemaniku di saat aku bahagia bahkan di saat aku berada di masa tersulitku. Sehingga aku berpikir bahwa dia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Hingga tiba saatnya dia datang kehadapanku dan berkata bahwa dia mencintai seseorang, bahkan masih teringat di benakku betapa bahagianya dia saat mengatakannya padaku.

Flashback

" Haechan-ah aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu "

" Apa itu Hyung ? "

" Aku mencintai seseorang "

" Benarkah, Seperti apa orangnya Hyung ? "

" Dia baik, ramah, penyayang, manja, usil dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang hanya karna memandangnya "

Flashback end'

Jujur saat dia mengatakan itu aku berfikir bahwa orang itu adalah aku.

Apakah aku terlalu percaya diri karna menyimpulkan seseorang yang dia maksud itu adalah aku?

Ha-ha-ha mungkin benar aku memang terlalu percaya diri karna nyatanya orang yang dia maksud memang bukanlah diriku.

Flashback

" Hyung, bolehkah aku tau siapa orang yang kau maksud ? "

" Kau sangat amat mengenalnya Haechan-ah, dia bagian dari kita "

" Ah benarkah itu Hyung, jadi siapa dia ? "

" Dia adalah...Na Jaemin "

Flashback end'

Apa kalian tau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu ?

Ya, sakit.

Rasanya sangat amat menyakitkan kan, seperti ada ribuan anak panah yang menembus hati ku saat itu juga.

Mendengar bukan namaku yang dia ucapkan.

Namun tidak semudah itu aku menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

Bukankah aku berkata bahwa cinta itu harus memiliki, Bagaimanapun caranya.

Segala cara aku lakukan untuk membuatnya berpaling padaku. Semuanya aku lakukan untuknya. Aku berubah untuknya.

Bahkan aku harus memendam perasaan sakit ku karna melihatnya.

Mencintai nya benar-benar membuatku hancur secara perlahan-lahan. Dan membuat hatiku hancur bagaikan serpihan abu.

Aku ingin menyerah tapi aku terlalu enggan.

Aku ingin melupakanmu tapi aku tidak bisa.

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Tetap disini melihatmu dengan dia dan tetap menyakiti diriku sendiri atau aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri agar semua ini berakhir.

Tolong katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan!

Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau berikan perasaan ini terhadapku kalau hanya untuk menyakitiku ? Mengapa harus aku yang merasakannya ? Kenapa bukan orang lain ?

Bisakah aku merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun hanya sedikit.

Bisakah aku bersamanya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Bisakah aku mendapatkan semua itu.

Jika memang benar-benar sudah tidak ada sedikitpun celah untukku, malam ini di bawah langit tanpa bintang aku akan mengatakan aku menyerah terhadap perasaanku.

Walaupun itu artinya aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri.

Untukmu :

Terima kasih karena dulu kau selalu ada untukku.

Terima kasih karena kau selalu membuat ku bahagia.

Terima kasih karena kau ku tahu rasanya sakit dan memperjuangkan seseorang.

Terima kasih karena kau telah mengenalkan aku apa arti cinta

Dan yang terkahir...

Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau hadir dalam hidupku

Selamat tinggal...

Aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpan MARK LEE.

Your Love

Haechan

Aku tahu cerita ini pasti aneh, gak nyambung ama judul, melankolis, lebay.

Aku minta maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek banget kaya gini udah gitu feel nya gak ada sama sekali lagi. Soalnya aku baru banget nulis dan belum tau apa-apa.

Jadi aku bener-bener minta maaf.

Salam Markhyuck Shipper


End file.
